winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 322
|pe = The Red Tower |ne = The Wizard's Challenge}} The Crystal Labyrinth is the twenty-second episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx are put to the test in Red Tower as they enter the Golden Kingdom to find the Water Stars. When Valtor sends the Trix to Red Tower, they ultimately lose to the Winx and the Specialists. Plot After Ophir laid Musa on the ground, Riven jumps on him and they start to fight. Sky and Timmy separate them a few minutes later and Riven realize his misinterpretation of Flora's video. Musa tells Riven she is happy he fought and came for her and they reconcile. At the base of the Red Tower was a small door with something written on it in. An ancient script which Bloom could read and which said that only the magical with noble hearts and pure souls could enter the Tower. The Winx used their Fairy Dust on themselves to remove all the darkness in them and except Bloom, whose Enchantix was incomplete, the Winx girls first used their Miniaturization powers, making them small enough to go through the door of the Golden Kingdom. Stella presents their case to Council of Elders. In order to obtain the Water Stars that can defeat Valtor, Stella, Musa, and Tecna must find their way through the Crystal Labyrinth, testing their commitment to possess the Stars. Tecna follows her logical sense, and finds Arcadia. There, she presents two doors: one leads to the place of numbers as the other leads to warm and happy memories. Tecna first chooses the door with the memories but is told that in order to obtain the Water Stars, she would have to choose numbers over emotion. Upset, Tecna gives in and gives up her emotions. Stella follows the path that is "the prettiest". Arcadia presents Stella with two doors; one showing her beautiful face, and the other barely showing a face. She must give up her beautiful face to receive the water stars. Stella chooses the ugly face and gives up her beauty. Musa follows the harmony and the vibrations of the walls. Rushing to find Arcadia, she is presented with two doors; one is the exit as the other is her mother. She is put into tears, as she misses her mother very much. Arcadia notes that Tecna and Stella had already passed the maze and presents Musa with the ultimate choice. Musa chooses the exit but before she leaves, her mother tells her that she is very proud of Musa. The Winx are back together. Stella has no face, Tecna has no emotions and Musa is heartbroken. Because of their sacrifices, Arcadia presents the Winx with the water stars. Before they depart, Arcadia gives Tecna back her emotions because she was too boring speaking by the numbers. Stella is given back her beauty in replace of her "ugly mug". Musa, however, is not given back her mother, but is reminded that her mother will always lives inside her heart. While the other Winx were away Bloom, the Specialists and Ophir are relaxing. Ophir teaches Roven his fighting tactics; the two begin to form a strong bond. As they play games together, they are attack by the Trix led by their unwavering hate of their defeat by the pixies and Valtor's encouragement. Icy places ancient crow dust on Bloom which nullifies her powers. All seemed lost until the remainder of their friends return from the Golden Kingdom. They use convergence and send the Trix flying. Away from their enemies, the Trix decide to lie about their failure in destroying the Winx to Valtor; not wanting to upset him further. The Winx girls on the other hand cheer as they now have way to defeat Valtor; using the Water Stars. Major Events *Riven and Ophir fight over Musa. *Riven and Musa reconcile. *The Winx meet the Eldest Fairy, Arcadia. *Tecna, Stella and Musa enter the Crystal Labyrinth. **Stella chooses the mission over her looks. **Tecna chooses the mission over her emotions. **Musa chooses the mission over her mother. **Tecna and Stella get their best traits back and three of them obtain the Water Stars. *The Winx now have the weapon that can defeat Valtor. *The Winx use their Fairy Dust to remove the dark qualities in their heart, which unlocks their Miniaturization allowing them to shrink. Debuts *Council of Elders *Arcadia *Crystal Labyrinth *Ancient Crow's Dust *Matlin (physically) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Timmy **Riven *Wizards **Ophir *Villains **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Council of Elders **Arcadia Spells used *Twister of Rage - Used against Sky and Timmy. *Convergence - Used against Icy. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia None. Mistakes *At the end of the 4Kids version of the episode, Bloom mistakenly said Aisha in place of Tecna when congratulating Stella, Musa and Tecna on their bravery in the labyrinth. *Bloom was part of the convergence with the other Winx girls at the end despite not having her powers. *In one scene, Stella's wings are not fully colored. *Stormy's glove disappears in several scenes. There is also one scene in which her arm gloves become full-on gloves. *At one point, Musa's wings are much lower than they should be. *At times, Flora's wing pattern is different. *When Darcy and Stormy both attack the Specialists and Ophir, Timmy's hair is styled like Riven's. *There is one scene in which Stella's glove is a much darker color than usual. At the same time, her reflection does not have wings. *When the Cinélume dub of the episode was originally broadcast on Cartoon Network Asia, "labyrinth" was misspelled as "labirinth". This error was later fixed in DVD releases. *There were a few times Aisha's Enchantix reverted to their original colors. *Icy's choker colors were inverted at one point. *Before Sky even said to Timmy to grab his leg, Timmy is already grabbing it. *In the box there are only three Water Stars but six are seen in the next episode. *When Bloom reveals she did not miniaturize with the others, the inside of her dress is flat with no ruffles. *At one point, Stella's tiara is orange. WCEp322Mistake(1).png|Musa's wings are too low. WCEp322Mistake(2).png|Flora's wing pattern is incorrect. WCEp322Mistake(3).png|Stella's glove is a darker color and her reflection has no wings. WCEp322Mistake(4).png|Timmy's hair is styled like Riven's. WCEp322Mistake(5).png|Icy's choker colors are inverted. Magic's.png|Bloom is part of the convergence. ~Stormy and Darcy Conquer Sky~.jpg|Stormy's glove is in the wrong style. WCEp322Mistake(7).png|Aisha's Enchantix in their original colors. WCEp322Mistake(6).png|Stormy's glove is missing. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes